


YOULKAY

by Elie_Esne



Series: Space Universe [1]
Category: Original Work, Youlkay
Genre: Alien Culture, Aliens, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, M/M, Outer Space, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elie_Esne/pseuds/Elie_Esne
Summary: It seems like, most of the time, humans are really lost. Not just on the map, but in their lives.It seems like the teenage years are also a good period of time to be lost.And it seems like you don't even need to be human to be lost.Maybe I've been living on this planet for too long...|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Eight teenagers get transported into a universe way bigger than they ever thought possible as they discover a whole new planet, Youlkay.
Series: Space Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068944
Kudos: 1





	1. hello side characters

Sometimes, we forget who we are.

Sometimes, we forget what we are.

Sometimes, we want to forget.

We wish our past would just disappear and we could fit in.

But, most of the time, we just have to deal with what we have.

As I was walking down Cedar Street, I arrived at destination, finally. It was a cold night. Dark sky covered by clouds. A little breeze making the tree branches dance.

Loud music coming out of the house. And I bet they were only seven or less inside. Poor neighbors. There wasn't a lot of lights on in the house nearby. I could only assume that they were trying to get some sleep. Which I could have too, if I wasn't forced to come here.

I press on the doorbell. I wasn't even sure if the people inside would hear it.

The house was a common one, in a common neighborhood. Nothing out of the usual.

Everything here was _common_... normal.

Even the boy who opened the door was normal.

Jeremiah Merrit. Tall guy, brown hair, brown eyes, peachy-skin. And I'm not even beginning on his personality.

"Lovell, what are you doing here?" He greeted, forcing a smile on his face with a fake happy tone. He had the nice guy reputation. Of course he would force himself to be nice even if it was in front of me.

"Cut the crap, Merrit, you know what I'm here for."

He kept his nice guy smile on his face. I absolutely hated it. Especially since it was so hypocritical. Dumb enough to think that I didn't hear him, and everyone else for that matter, when he would call me nicknames that weren't exactly kind. Lousy Lovell. Lonely Lovell. Loser. Loner. There was even a time that I was called Lovell the Lounge Lizard. I'll have to admit, I laughed at that one. What can I say, it had the merit of having originality.

"Then at least, get in, get a drink or something, loosen up a bit."

Ah and stuck-up Lovell.

Snooty.

All great things, you see?

He led me to his basement.

There, there was a group of six teenagers, most of them drunk out of their minds. All of them were my age, or a year above, so it definitely was underage drinking. Two girls were eating each other's faces out. The first person to notice me almost choke on his beer.

"Jere, why did you bring the snitch here?!" exclaimed Sonny Owens. Brown hair that had been bleached. Brown greenish eyes. Medium height. Pretty face. Nails painted in a blue black. A shirt from a rock music group. Gay as fuck. Had an eternal crush on Jeremiah Merritt, but no luck, Merritt was straight as a ramp(if you don't count Bible camp). Needless to say, Owens was helpless in front of Merrit. He had a skin disease called vitiligo, I think. And I knew he could be super self-conscious about it. But he was good at acting as if he didn't care. So, his Latino tan skin was splattered with white.

Sonny Owens, hated my guts since four years ago, when he attacked my hair with scissors, cutting them off, and that I reported him to the teachers. But, seriously, what did he expect? He did it because of a dare and a promise of ten bucks and a slushie.

Everyone looked up at me.

The girls who were snogging stop their making out sessions. Just for me. Am I not the lucky girl?

Girl 1 pushed Girl 2 off of her, annoyance clear on her face.

Turns out Girl 1 was my dear foster sister, Nicole Foster. I know, her surname is so ironic, isn't it? Spiky black hair, tan skin, deep brown eyes, big lips, black sweater and overalls.

"Lovell! What are you doing here!?" she asked with a sharp tone.

As if she didn't know I was here because of her. As if she didn't know that each time she runs away, I'm the one that our foster parents beg to take care of the situation and bring her home.

As if I didn't see her bag, full, laying in the corner of the room. As if this exact scenario didn't already happened ten times.

"Patrick and Carol are worried about you, Nicci."

"I wanna stay here a little longer. If your mission is to bring me back, then you can do it later." she said with her 'bitch I can do what I want' voice.

I sighed and sat down, not wanting to argue. It was useless anyway. So I let the loud music destroy my ears.

Conversations continued, as if I wasn't even there and Nicole started to passionately kiss Bimbo-Girl, again. This week, her prey was Bonnie Crawford. Last week, it was her twin sister, Sadie Crawford. Nicole kept dancing between the two girls, never deciding which one she should keep. I wouldn't have been surprise if they ended up in a threesome.

Sadie was, in fact, at the other end of the room, looking at her sister with an obvious look of jealousy. Her short golden blonde hair was the only difference between her and Bonnie, who had light pink Rapunzel-like hair. They had the same pale blue eyes and wore matching outfits in pink and white.

"I sweaaaaaar! I saw a spaaaaceship the other night!" one of the idiots in the room exclaimed.

"Elliot, you sure you weren't just high, like usual?" Jay Lee O'Connor replied.

"Whaaaaat! It's true! I saw it!"

"Yeah, sure."

I stared at Elliot Torres. Just a little taller than me. Brown hair that had been bleached. Black eyes. They were wearing makeup, and it really fit them. They wore a lot of jewelry. They had a thin face and no real muscle on their body. Their right arm was broken, but it wasn't really a problem for them, since they were left handed. They were wearing all black, head to toe. Black jacket, black shirt, black jeans, black converse. They were a sort of wannabe emo, but not really at the same time. Oh and nails painted in black.

As for Jay Lee O'Connor, it was a small black guy, with long, curly dark brown hair. He had pale brown eyes and big black glasses. He wore a grey hat, like always, with a white shirt underneath a blue-grey jacket.

None of that really mattered to me. It was more what they said.

"Where did you see that spaceship, Torres."

They turned to me and lowered the music a bit. Torres was always the one making playlists in their little parties.

They had a mischievous look in their eyes and I wasn't sure if I could trust information from them anymore.

"Well... let me tell you my tale. It all started when..."


	2. wait... aliens are real?

I was starting to wonder why I trusted Elliot Torres's tale.

Like Jay Lee O'Connor had said, they were probably high.

Still, here I was, standing on top of this big rock, in the middle of a forest,a few meters from the trailside.   
And I was searching the trails of a spaceship that was probably made out of Torres' mind when they were smoking drugs. (Anyone got the little DEH reference?)

The sky was clear and I could clearly see the stars.   
Bright and beautiful.   
They were calling me.   
And I had no way to call them back.

I sighed and sat down.

If a spaceship really did pass by here, it didn't seem like there was any left over coming from it.

I was alone.

Completely alone.

So for the first time in what felt like forever, I let myself be a bit more myself.

Who would come here at night anyway? At 3 AM?

I wasn't human.   
Never been.   
Never will.   
I wish I was.   
Things would be simpler.

I wish I wasn't a metamorphic, psychic alien.   
I wish I just had died on my planet, instead of being sent away.   
It reminds me too much of Superman.   
I never liked Superman.

So my hair grew blue and my skin became purple. I always liked those colors.

I passed few minutes there, just amusing myself by changing physical colors.

I was able to do so much more than just that.

I was so much more than just an orphan kid.

Even through my people, people from Youlkay, I was outstanding.   
I wasn't like the others.

Every Youlkuuns could change their appearance.

But not every Youlkuuns could do what I could.

Because I was the damn pr...

"Oh fiddlesticks! Am I high and didn't even know?"

I was dumb.   
I was careless.   
He told me about this place, why wouldn't he come here!

My physical colors became normal again, according to human status quo.

"You're definitely high." I declared, looking at them, dead serious in the eyes.

"I definitely can't wait to make a fool of myself by telling this in front of the others at lunch, tomorrow." They laughed.   
"No you won't!" I exclaimed.   
"Okay, but seriously, what are you?"

Were they really serious?

"Aren't you scared?"  
"I still think this is all a dream or something."

Of course they would.

"Are you, like, an escaped test subject from area 51 or something? Or maybe you're just Russian?"  
"Why would that makes sense?"  
"Hey, it's not like if I had a clue of what's happening in that country. For all I know, you could be a Russian experimental spy or something."

At that moment, I had the brightest idea ever, I thought, maybe they would keep quiet if I tell them the truth.

"I'm an extraterrestrial refugee from Youlkay, here on Earth because my planet has been invaded by Himav'ews, who are basically what you, humans, call yetis. And you cannot tell this to anyone, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Do you promise?"  
"I promise."  
  


Why did I believe them?

The next day, during lunch time, as soon as I saw Nicole storming off to me, I knew Elliot had opened their mouth.

"So, _princess_ , spilling out your secrets to anyone, I see!"

She was basically red with fury.

I kept quiet.

"Do you wanna get caught! How irresponsible of you! How could you..."  
"Says the girl who keeps running away from home as soon she gets a little argument with Patrick or Carol. They just worry for you."

She was now red of embarassment.

"We are NOT talking about me. It's about you, Lovell. Do you even know what would have happened if it wasn't Elliot who saw you yesterday?"   
"I think I know more than anyone." I replied.   
"No you don't! You're not human, you don't know how we think, you can't even begin to understand what would have happened to you!" She accused.

I hated it. I hated it when she would say things like that. That I couldn't understand because I wasn't human.   
I wanted to be human.   
I wanted to understand.

"But you, you kept the secret about me!"   
"It's different! You're my little sister!" She yelled, offended.

It was often like that, with her. Someday, she would count me as her dear little sister, someday, she wanted to do as if she never even knew me. That I was no one to her. I hated it. I hated how she could make me feel hope, hope that we could really be sisters.

"Oh so now I'm your sister?" I asked bitterly. "I thought I was just a dirty alien to you. Isn't it what you said, a week ago?"

A week ago, she went home high. First thing she did when she entered our room, was yell at me.

A mix of guilt and anger flashed in her eyes.

"You know I wasn't serious! And anyway, we are NOT talking about this right now."

Nicole was really good at making sure the subject doesn't start drifting.

"What do you want me to say? 'I'm sorry'? 'I won't do it again'? 'I'll be more careful next time'? "

"I want to make sure you won't pull that sort of stunt again! It's not just your life that this could ruin! Ever thought how, me, Patrick and Carol would feel if you were taken by the government?"

"Ah! So now, you worry about what Patrick and Carol feel?"

So she finally bursted.

"UGH! YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T CARE! Why would I even worry about you!" She yelled, loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.

She turned on her heels and went back to her friends, frustrated, red in the face.

I felt guilty.   
Maybe I could have been more understanding.   
Maybe I should have just shut up.

I told the truth. Was it bad?   
Should have I lied?   
Maybe it would have been a more human like reaction.

If I continue at this rate, I won't be able to fool anyone.

So I just sat there, staring down at my lunch. Alone, in this big cafeteria filled with students.

Alone.

A lunch tray was roughly placed next to mine.

Someone sat next to me.

Elliot Torres sat next to me.

They sat there, saying nothing, just staring at me, eating their spaghetti.

Their eyes were glued on me.

I felt my face warm up under their gaze.

"What are you doing?" I asked.   
"Isn't it obvious? I'm eating my spaghetti." They simply replied.

I felt stupid by what I said, but it wasn't what I meant to say.

"Why are you here?"  
"Because it's lunch time. I won't eat my spaghetti in my locker."

Were they joking?

"Why would you eat, with me, at the same table as me?"

They paused and let their fork down.

"You're someone quite interesting, Lovell, and you seemed lonely. So here I am!"

I didn't say anything to that.   
In front of them, I felt like I was loosing words to say.

"Wanna see what I kept from the spaceship that I was talking about?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hola.  
> Sooooo... welcome to Youlkay.  
> It was actually a story that I started on another Wattpad account, a few years ago.  
> It was horrible.  
> Not just the writings.  
> And I decided to take it and give it an upgrade on a new Wattpad account(@Pan_Paon) and now I'm posting it on AO3. Starting it all over again.  
> Keeping a few things like the title and the fact that the main character is an extraterrestrial girl who has a sister (adopted in the first version, foster sister now) who sneak out to party all night.  
> I also have to say, English is not my first language. Feel free to comment, I'd really like to get feedback.
> 
> *You're filled with DETERMINATION*
> 
> À plus,
> 
> -Elie_Esne


End file.
